


Jealousy

by TheCrimsonJawless



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic), The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Anal Sex, Any version of Jekyll and Hyde, Begging, M/M, Spit As Lube, master kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonJawless/pseuds/TheCrimsonJawless
Summary: Henry Jekyll and Utterson are good friends and recently they have been hanging around each other more and this has not gone down well with Hyde





	Jealousy

Edward Hyde was lazing on the couch in the living room, completely bored out of his mad mind. Henry Jekyll was hanging out with Utterson again for the sixth time this week and Hyde had begun to worry that Jekyll was cheating on him but yet again Jekyll wasn't that sort of person.... Was he? Regardless Hyde was jealous that Utterson had the doctor's full attention. Jekyll hardly spoke to Hyde sometimes  
And if he did it was about Utterson. Hyde couldn't understand it, he was Jekyll's lover and Utterson was just a friend!  
SLAM!  
Hyde heard the door slam shut, "Jekie?" he called and saw the doctor walk into the room. His hair was a mess and he was adjusting his tie. This strengthened Hyde's suspicions, "well doctor where is Utterson? Sleeping it off?"  
Jekyll looked puzzled, "sleeping what off?!"  
Hyde shook his head and laughed, "you know very well what I mean. Look at you!"  
Jekyll pointed to the window, "it's windy out there"  
Hyde crossed his legs, "why are you home early? Normally your gone for ages apparently 'talking about science' with Utterson"  
Jekyll crossed his arms and gave him a stern look, "if your hinting that you think I have been cheating on you... I haven't. I wouldn't do that to you Hyde"  
Hyde smirked, "oh really? Who knows you could have secretly fucked him behind closed doors. It's obvious he has a crush on you" the madman walked over to the doctor and winked, he then leant against a desk  
The doctor gasped in outrage, "EDWARD!"  
The madman laughed, "no denying then?"  
The doctor marched over and pinned Hyde back to the desk and looked him in the eyes, "We are only friends.. Please trust me"  
Hyde placed his hands on Jekyll's hips and had a dark look in his eyes, "good.. Because your mine"  
Jekyll mashed his lips against his and began kissing him hungrily and in turn Hyde slid his tongue in his mouth and slid his hand down Jekyll's hip to grope his ass. Jekyll moaned softly though the heated kiss and spread Hyde's legs so he could grind against him, wantingly. The madman kissed down from Jekyll's lips, from his jawbone until he finally reached his neck and began to suck on his neck, causing Jekyll to buckle his hips into him, "H.. Hyde.. Please take me to the bedroom"  
Hyde bit him, "I prefer to work you up first" he then began to undo Jekyll's shirt and kiss his collar bone and leave love bites wherever he pleased. Jekyll made Hyde look at him and caught him in a ferocious kiss that was all tongue and teeth, Jekyll began to grind against him again so Hyde placed both his hands on Jekyll's back and thrusted in time with Jekyll's movements, "Hyde.. Please.. Take me"  
Hyde removed Jekyll's shirt and placed kisses down his chest, "remember I'm the dominant one in the relationship, you will get fucked when I say"  
Jekyll growled and bit Hyde's neck causing him to moan," I can be dominant too" Jekyll whispered in Hyde's ear, sending shivers of arousal down his body, "oh... I will make you pay for that"  
Jekyll chuckled, "please.. Master"  
Hyde dragged him into the bedroom and allowed the doctor to undress him before he did the same to him,when Jekyll let out a groan, "you didn't get any lubricant!"  
Hyde spat on his hand, "no matter.. I'm still going to fuck you senseless"  
He then flipped the doctor onto his stomach and began to prepare him causing the doctor to scream and call out his name. When he was finished he slowly slipped into the doctor, "H.. H.. Hyde.. Oh god.. Please!"  
The madman thrusted into him hard and fast, leaning down to bite his shoulder as the pleasure took them both, "Your mine Jekyll.. All mine" Hyde whispered  
"I'M YOURS ONLY! HYDE! OH!"  
The doctor began to scream and moan loudly, pushing back against Hyde, "H.. H.. Harder... Please"  
The madman obeyed his lover and caused him to scream out in pure blissful pleasure  
Hyde himself was close and he was pretty sure the doctor was too and moments later Jekyll screamed his name and came hard on the bedsheets with Hyde following soon after releasing his seed deep inside Jekyll before slipping out of him and pulling him close, "Your.. Mine..." he whispered and Jekyll nuzzled him, "you have proved your point"

**Author's Note:**

> How did I do? Let me know in the comments and don't forget to kudos :)


End file.
